clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mylo
Mylo is a chocalate drink inveneted by Nestle and sold mainly around MAI, Trans-Antarctica, Antarctic Peninsula and Auzua Mostafique. The drink is one of the few chocalate products obtained, and it's competition would be the Choco Drink from Club Penguin Candy Factory and Judgies. Orgins and History In 1963, Tommy Mane from the Water Kingdom of Olde Antarctica first thought of a chocalate drink. Despite the fact that there was hot chocalate, he wanted it to be served "everyday of the year". Then there's ice chocalate, but he wants his new product to be tastier and better. He then used malt and chocalate and combined, equals the new drink. He shown the product to his fellow neighbours, and words spread. During the Colonial Antarctica years in the 1970s, Mylo was made into a hot chocalate drink, too. The weather was extremely cold, even during those 3-month summers in December. It was not as tasty as Hot Chocalate, however, was cheaper and still good enough to fill one's taste buds. It is now a "less sweeter than Hot Chocalate beverage" to many. MAI, during those years, made most of it's profits. It was just a developing nation and the product was already making profits for Nestle. Their Mylo division set up around ten branches in the capital and two in it's sister cities. It was gaining the needs to expend Mylo. In the 1980s, many of the Mwa Mwa Penuguins and the Gentoo Penguins began to use the product. Mwa Mwas loved it, Gentoos liked it. In the Mwa Mwa colony, the product was claimed "The Drink of Mwa Mwas!", whilst in Gentoo Penguin, it only achieved third place among it's best drinks, which were Coke amd Cream Soda. By the early 1990s, penguins from other colonies used it. It was a profitable success, till in 1996 when several Mylo products in the Khanz Penguins Colony were revealed that an anagram contest at the bottom of the packs those days, which was meant to spell a different sentence, also spelt out "Khanz Stinkz". The Khanz Penguins banned the product, and when it evolved into Pengolia, they were still banned, until East Pengolia split and liked the product. When it was in the reorginzation of USA, the product became the likings of the MAI, Antarctic Peninsula and Trans-Antarctica (because it's mainly filled with Adelies). It is only sold around those countries. In the future, Mylo would be found in Freezeland. Ingredients and Use Mylo is added to hot or cold milk to give it a malted chocolate flavour and extra texture. When combined with cold milk, it retains the gritty texture of its raw state. Mylo can be stirred into steamed milk or hot water to create something similar to hot chocolate or cocoa. Sugar can be added to the Mylo beverage, but many people enjoy it without the addition of sweeteners, appreciating it for its subtle chocolate flavour. Another possible use is making a normal cup of cold Mylo and microwaving it for approximately 40–60 seconds. This gives the Mylo drink a biscuity cover on top. Another popular use is to sprinkle it on ice cream, especially vanilla ice cream. Mylo can also be sprinkled on breakfast cereals too. Mylo is often the favoured beverage for the Tim Tam Slam. Trivia * Sonicspine31 loves them! Internal Links * Nestle * Cocoa Drink Category:Items Category:Food